


Wrong Number

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: 'I need help. -N' 

 
Percival studied the message for several minutes and frowned. He had no idea who the person was and no matter how much he wanted to help, how the hell would he do that?
.
Or the one which Newt is having the worst date ever and Percival comes to rescue him.





	1. N for Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt in Fantastic Beasts Kink meme: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=692171#cmt692171
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistake ;D
> 
> Enjoy, o/

Percival sighed. It was not ideal to spend a Friday night at home, surrounded by work, but it was the only thing he could think of doing, although it was extremely boring.

He got up and went to the kitchen, needed something to eat, and take his head off all the numbers and worksheets that were on his computer screen. He loves his job and would not trade his accounting office for nothing, but sometimes all the numbers gave him headaches and tight deadlines irritated him more than anything else, but it had to be done.

Percival arched an eyebrow when he heard his cell phone ring, notifying him of a new text message. He was ready to answer things that were not very friendly to his client, if he were once again talking about how important it was that he not miss the deadline, and that the mulct would be high if Percival delayed, but that was not the case. In fact, an unknown number had sent a message that was, in the least, desperate.

_'I need help. -N'_

Percival studied the message for several minutes and frowned. He had no idea who the person was and no matter how much he wanted to help, how the hell would he do that? He decided to ignore the message, but two minutes later a new one arrived.

_'Don't ignore me, P. I really need help! -N'_

P? This person definitely knew that he was talking to Percival, after all, what are the chances that this person will send a message to the wrong 'P'? Percival tried to remember some acquaintance who had the name beginning with N, but he didn't remember any. The least he could do was know what was happening with 'N'.

**'What happened?'**

In less than a minute he got the answer.

_'You happened! You made me come to this date!'_

He was definitely an unknown person. Percival was never a matchmaker and would never force anyone to go on a date where one party would be uncomfortable.

**'I'm so sorry...?'**

_'You'd better be!'_

Percival arched an eyebrow. This person was irritating him.

_'But I still need help. I'm about to have a panic attack here...'_

This seemed serious, but Percival was divided. It is really true or is this person dramatic by nature?

**'Is it that bad?'**

_'It's awful! It was supposed to be dinner, but he found someone, an ex-boyfriend I think, who called us to a party and how could I say no?'_

He? Ex-boyfriend? Party? This was getting even more confusing. Apparently 'N' went on a date with a gay man and that means that 'N' is a man. A very insecure and antisocial man. Or just dramatic.

**'Simple. Saying no.'**

_'What are you talking? Thomas is your friend! I didn't want him to think badly about me.'_

'N' was insecure then and couldn't say no to people. Before Percival could formulate an answer, the cell phone rang again.

_'The point here is: I'm at a party. Don't know anyone. Thomas disappeared. People are drunk here and I'm particularly afraid of the guy in the bar who's staring at me about half an hour.'_

Okay, that sounded pretty serious to Percival. If it were him in the place of 'N', he would be very uncomfortable, although he did not let this appear. So he decided to say the most acceptable thing. Maybe it would be what the real 'P' would say.

**'Forget Thomas. Go away.'**

_'The guy is coming. I can't move. I'm freezed.'_

Percival arched an eyebrow and answered automatically.

**'N, go away.'**

_'I can't.'_

Percival frowned and gets back in the past texts. N said he was about to have a panic attack and currently, this didn't look like drama. N was having a panic attack right now and Percival needed to help him.

_'Do you think my name is strange? The guy thinks.'_

Percival didn't know what to answer for the simple fact of not knowing the name of the person. Then he decided to answer something that would not make the panic attack worse.

**'No. Your name is... Cool.'**

_'Do you think 'Newt' is cool...? Are you alright? You never said that before...'_

Newt? What kind of name was Newt? But Percival could not say anything, it was not as if his name was much better.

**'Uh, I should have said that before, but your name is less strange than mine.'**

_'It's true.'_

Percival could not help but think what the real 'P' name would be like, but he ignored the thought for now.

**'Newt, are you okay?'**

_'Honestly? No. I... I need to get out of here, but I can't.'_

Percival sighed, he needed to help Newt. So he saved all the progress he had made and went to the closet to change his clothes.

**'Breathe and try to stay calm... Are you still talking to this guy?'**

Newt took 5 minutes to respond and Percival was concerned about the delay.

_'His name is Mats, and yes, I'm still talking to him. He's asking me who I'm talking to, and if you're more interesting than him...'_

**'Say you're talking to Percival Graves. Your... Boyfriend.'**

Percival arched a brow at his own answer. Oh really? Boyfriend? Was that really the best thing he could think of? He didn't have much time to feel embarrassed, as Newt responded shortly afterwards.

_'He wasn't happy with the answer and went to get me a drink. I'm afraid.'_

This was getting more and more serious. Percival put on his coat and opened the door to his apartment. He would save Newt, even if he was a stranger.

**'Don't drink. I'm going to get you. Where are you?'**

The next thing Newt sent was a location and Percival realized that it wasn't so far from his apartment and decided to walk to the place.

He got a message from Newt when he was halfway there.

_'Where are you? Mats is trying to make me drink and I... I don't know until when I can refuse. '_

**'I'm close.'**

Percival walked as fast as he could to the address Newt had sent and didn't think twice before entering the house. No one cared that a complete stranger was entering the party and Percival couldn't be happier about it.

When Percival reached the middle of the room, he realized that he had no idea how Newt looks like.

**'I'm here, where are you?'**

Percival looked around, trying to find Newt and noticed a young man with the cellphone in his hand, answering a message quickly as he tried to put as much distance as possible between him and the guy at his side.

_'I'm not seeing you.'_

Percival read the answer quickly and looked back at the boy, who looked in every direction as if looking for someone. It was definitely Newt.

**'I found you.'**

Percival smiled, went to the boy, and when he was close enough, he said. "Newt."

The boy looked at him and seemed to lose his voice. Percival's smile subsided a little. All he didn't need now was that Newt's panic attack worsened.

"Who are you?" The guy next to Newt - Mats - asked.

"Graves. Percival Graves." He glanced quickly at Mats who raised an eyebrow, but seemed to understand that Newt's 'boyfriend' was there.

Mats snorted as he got up and left, leaving Newt alone with Percival.

"You're... Real." It was the first thing Newt said and Percival laughed.

"Yes I am."

"Where's Tina?" The boy looked around, searching.

"Who is Tina?" Percival said before he could think better of the answer.

He wished he had said something else, because Newt froze in place.

"Who are you?" Newt asked breathlessly.

Percival swallowed. He needed to calm Newt enough for them to get out of here without the boy having a heart attack.

"I'm the guy who's talking to you by message," Percival said quietly.

"No, I'm sending texts to Tina and--"

"You sent a message to the wrong number, but you seemed so desperate that I needed to save you." Percival stared at Newt and sighed with relief when the boy seemed to relax a bit and picked up his cellphone to verify the truthfulness of Percival's story.

"Oh, that's embarrassing," the boy murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, let's get out of here."

Newt stared at Percival for some time, but got up and started walking toward the exit, but stopped at the door of the house when he realized it was raining.

"Hm, that's a problem," Percival murmured as he pulled off his coat.

Before Newt could say anything, the coat was being put on his body. He looked at Percival, who simply shrugged and left the house, not minding getting wet in the rain. Newt blushed and gripped his coat tightly, following Percival.

They walked in silence to the main street, where Percival called a taxi to Newt, who returned his coat and entered the taxi, telling him where to go and soon Percival was left alone in the street.

He sighed and walked back home. He needed to take a shower and go back to his worksheets and numbers.

When he was opening the door to his apartment, his cellphone vibrated.

_'Thank you.'_

Percival smiled at Newt's message and typed a quick reply.

**'You're welcome.'**


	2. P for Porpentina... Or Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's version of the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Honeys *~*
> 
> Thank you for that amazing feedback, I still can't believe and I'm totally happy with it <3 
> 
> And well, this story basically can't get out of my mind and more chapters just came and I can't help but want to write it! So now, we got a long fic that I really hope you guys like <3
> 
> So, Enjoy o/

Newt was nervous. He regretted so much that he left home today, but most of all he regretted having agreed to come to this date with Tina's friend.

Okay, maybe he was more lonely than normal and not talking to anyone other than Tina and Queenie, but in his defense, he's completely focused on his book and Tina, as his editor, should be happy about it. In fact, Tina thinks that loneliness is affecting his work, and as much as Newt knows his job is flawless as ever, once Tina has something in mind, she get this. And it's not as if Newt denied anything to Tina.

Thomas was a pleasant and amusing person with all his jokes and wolfish smile and Newt had nothing to complain about throughout dinner until he arrived. He was Manuel, Thomas's friend - and apparently an ex-boyfriend - who apparently decided that Newt wasn't worth a shred of attention because of the way he directed the whole conversation to Thomas and pretended that Newt didn't exist at all.

Manuel called Thomas to a party at one of his friends' houses, and when Thomas turned to Newt with shining eyes and with an implicit request, Newt knew he couldn't refuse. After all, Thomas is Tina's friend, and Tina would never introduce him to someone who made him uncomfortable and on the verge of a panic attack. She knew this is a serious problem in Newt's life.

Sitting on the couch in a corner of the party, alone and being watched constantly by a guy in the bar, Newt discovered that he was completely mistaken.

When he started to feel slight tremors in his hands and chills, he decided he needed help as fast as possible! And if Tina made him come here, surely she would do him a great favor to get him out of there! He picked up his cell phone and typed Tina's number, which he knew decorated since she had rescued him from many panic attacks, along with a simple message.

_'I need help. -N'_

He waited for an instant response, after all it wasn't too late, and he was disappointed when after 7 minutes Tina didn't respond. Then he sent another message.

_'Don't ignore me, P. I really need help! -N'_

Tina hated being reminded that her name is Porpentina, and if that simple P didn't catch her eye, then Newt wouldn't know what to say, but to his good fortune, Tina replied.

**'What happened?'**

Newt snorted. He could list everything that had gone wrong in this crazy date that she forced him to come and in his rare impulsive moment Newt sent an answer.

_'You happened! You made me come to this date!'_

**'I'm so sorry...?'**

Oh, that wasn't the answer Newt expected, but he decided to accept the apology and pretended to still be angry.

_'You'd better be!'_

_'But I still need help. I'm about to have a panic attack here...'_

He hoped Tina would understand the seriousness of the situation and come get him as quickly as possible. She knew what panic attacks did with his writing, and neither of them needed it now.

**'Is it that bad?'**

He arched an eyebrow, measured the pros and cons of the date, and decided that yes, it was too bad.

_'It's awful! It was supposed to be dinner, but he found someone, an ex-boyfriend I think, who called us to a party and how could I say no?'_

**'Simple. Saying no.'**

Okay, Tina is being strange. Newt decided it must be sleep or irritation to have to edit the last chapter on a Friday night.

_'What are you talking? Thomas is your friend! I didn't want him to think badly about me.'_

Which still true. Newt hardly ever met new people, but when he did, he liked to make a good impression.

_'The point here is: I'm at a party. Don't know anyone. Thomas disappeared. People are drunk here and I'm particularly afraid of the guy in the bar who's staring at me about half an hour.'_

He looked back at the bar, trying to see if the guy was still staring at him, only to find that the guy was coming toward him. Newt felt the air come out of his lungs and without even paying attention to Tina's answer, he typed a message as fast as his hands allowed.

**'Forget Thomas. Go away.'**

_'The guy is coming. I can't move. I'm freezed.'_

Which was true. Desperation enveloped Newt's body, and he felt unable to make any abrupt movement and much less to flee. He moved his head slightly down just to see Tina's response.

**'N, go away.'**

_'I can't.'_

Then he turned his gaze to the guy in front of him, who had asked some question Newt hadn't heard.

"Hey, what's your name?" The guy asked again with an arched eyebrow.

"Newt. Newt Scamander." He tried to smile, but he felt another wave of despair spread through his being.

"Strange..." The guy murmured and as if realizing what he had said, he added "Uh, I mean, it's an unusual name."

Newt looked at him and turned his attention to his cellphone.

_'Do you think my name is strange? The guy thinks.'_

**'No. Your name is... Cool.'**

He arched an eyebrow. Definitely Tina is being very strange... Maybe she noticed the panic attack and it's just trying to be cool, but it's still strange.

_'Do you think 'Newt' is cool...? Are you alright? You never said that before...'_

**'Uh, I should have said that before, but your name is less strange than mine.'**

_'It's true.'_

"By the way, my name is Mats." The guy – Mats – interrupted his line of thought. "Mats Hummels."

Newt felt a little bad for not asking the guy's name, but merely smiled and muttered, "Nice to meet you."

He saw a smile on Mats's face, before his cellphone vibrated notifying him of the new message.

**'Newt, are you okay?'**

_'Honestly? No. I... I need to get out of here, but I can't.'_

**'Breathe and try to stay calm... Are you still talking to this guy?'**

"So, who are you friends with?" Mats interrupted again.

"Uh, Thomas, and you?" Newt tried to answer the message, but an eye roll coming from Mats made him freeze in place.

"Marco." Mats tried to get closer to see the screen of Newt's cellphone. "Who do you talk so much with? Is he more interesting than me?"

Newt did not know what to answer, so he simply wrote a new message.

_'His name is Mats, and yes, I'm still talking to him. He's asking me who I'm talking to, and if you're more interesting than him...'_

**'Say you're talking to Percival Graves. Your... Boyfriend.'**

Percival Graves? Boyfriend? That didn't sound very convincing, but apparently Tina knew what she was talking about since she responded so quickly.

"It's Percy," Newt said and tried to smile. "Percival Graves, I mean. My boyfriend..."

"Okay..." Mats arched an eyebrow, visibly not believing the story. "You know? I'll get you a drink."

That being said, Mats stood up and Newt felt his heart race, remembering how many stories he had heard about people who were drugged at parties like this.

_'He wasn't happy with the answer and went to get me a drink. I'm afraid.'_

**'Don't drink. I'm going to get you. Where are you?'**

Newt couldn't be happier to hear this and sent his location, praying for Tina to arrive as quickly as possible.

"There, here is!" Mats put the drink in front of Newt, who smirked. "So how did you meet Thomas?"

"He's friends with a friend of mine," he replied simply, not adding the fact that he was having a date with Thomas, because now he had Percy, a boyfriend invented by Tina! "So, how about you?"

"Oh, we used to play football together." Mats took a sip of his drink. "Good times."

"I imagine," Newt murmured and looked around, searching for Tina.

"Why don't you have your drink?" Mats asked and laughed when he saw the startled look on Newt's face. "There is no illicit drug there. Just good and old alcohol."

For some reason, this didn't calm Newt, who forced a laugh and picked up the cell phone, sending a desperate message to Tina.

_'Where are you? Mats is trying to make me drink and I... I don't know until when I can refuse. '_

**'I'm close.'**

Newt sighed in relief and after eight minutes of embarrassing conversations, without even getting close to the drink, another message arrived on Newt's cellphone.

**'I'm here, where are you?'**

He looked around and when he saw no sign of Tina, he wrote a quick message as he tried to pull away from Mats, who for some reason tried to get closer and closer.

_'I'm not seeing you.'_

He went back to look for Tina and sighed with relief when he received another reply.

**'I found you.'**

And before Newt could answer anything, he heard his name being called and glanced aside in time to see a man stand by his side.

He was extremely happy to be dark enough where he was, otherwise everyone could see how much he was flushed. The man is extremely handsome and Newt never imagined that a coat would make such a difference in a person, but this man managed to raise the level of a simple coat.

"Who are you?" Mats asked and Newt stepped out of his trance.

"Graves. Percival Graves." The man answered and Newt felt his jaw drop.

Percival Graves is real, extremely handsome and has great taste for coats.

Newt don’t even sued that Mats was gone before speaking "You’re... Real."

Percival laughed and Newt never heard more handsome laughter. "Yes I am."

Newt wished Tina had introduced him to Percival instead of Thomas, because even if he dragged him to a party, Newt could spend the whole party looking at Percival and his perfect coat... But speaking of Tina, where is she?

"Where's Tina?" Newt forced himself to take his eyes from Percival and look for Tina.

"Who is Tina?" It was almost automatic answer.

Newt froze in place, feeling all the symptoms of his panic attack coming back.

"Who are you?" He asked breathlessly.

He watched as Percival froze in place and sought the best response to speak, and this made him even more desperate.

"I'm the guy who's talking to you by message," Percival said, seemingly calm.

Newt arched an eyebrow. "No, I'm sending texts to Tina and--"

"You sent a message to the wrong number, but you seemed so desperate that I needed to save you."

Newt stared at Percival for a few minutes and picked up his cellphone to see if what he was saying was true.

He thanked again for being dark enough and Percival didn't see how blushing he was now. Message to the wrong number? Why did things so embarrassing happen to him?

"Oh, that's embarrassing," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, let's get out of here." Percival smiled.

Newt stared at Percival for some time, trying to sort out his feelings and take the last remnants of the panic attack off his body, and when he felt a little more confident he got up and started walking toward the exit, but stopped at the door of the house when he realized it was raining.

"Hm, that's a problem," Percival murmured as he pulled off his coat.

Before Newt could say anything, the coat was being put on his body. He looked at Percival, who simply shrugged and left the house, not minding getting wet in the rain. Newt blushed and gripped his coat tightly, not intending to return it so soon, but if he returned at least he wanted to remember the feel and smell present in it and followed Percival.

They walked in silence – because Newt was very embarrassed – to the main street where Percival called a taxi and Newt reluctantly returned his coat and got into the taxi, telling him where to go.

He sighed visibly relieved when the taxi began to move, he was happy, even if embarrassed with his mistake, after all, Percival saved him even if he didn't know Newt!

And like a bucket of cold water, Newt realized that he didn't even thank the person who had so kindly helped him.

He quickly opened the conversation with Percival and sent a message.

_'Thank you.'_

**'You're welcome.'**

Newt smiled at the answer. Seems like the night wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have to make my planning to my trip that is next week... But my mind is completely in chapter 3... God help me!


End file.
